


mutual feelings

by carbonatedpee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonatedpee/pseuds/carbonatedpee
Summary: Alice realizes she's in love with Allison, and wonders if the other angel feels the same. When the two hang out that night, she finds out in a very unanticipated way, to say the least.





	mutual feelings

**Author's Note:**

> not too shabby for my first post here, especially since i havent written and finished a fic in a good while! i did have some help from a couple of friends though. this is for an AU im working really hard on, im real proud of it, and i hope yall enjoy.

Alice Angel went into her little shrine room when curfew hit and flopped down into her cot, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind. Maybe she could go mess around with the twins? No- She wasn't in the mood to smack Janice's hand every time she tried to lift her shirt, or listen to the arguing. What about calling Boris up and sneaking off with him to town for drinks? Nope, he took a sick day today. A certain angel had been on her mind today, more than usual.

It was strange. Alice hadn't really had feelings for anyone in five decades. She had messed around with some of the Alice Angel toon clones (mostly Dotty and Janice) before, and felt nothing more than infatuation. But, when she was around Allison, something was different. The feeling was a very foreign, but very welcome change. But, she wondered if Allison returned those feelings. 

She sat up, popping her neck before reaching over to take her phone off of the receiver she had sitting on a stool nearby. The fallen angel pulled a small piece of scrap paper out of her pocket, glancing at what was probably Allison's number, and then dialing it into the receiver. Putting the phone to her ear, Alice waited as she listened to the soft ring.

After two rings, the sound of the phone being answered was heard. 

“Hello?” Allison said, quietly. 

“Hey toots, it's Alice. I was wondering if you'd like to go over to Sammy's tonight? He minds his own business, so he won't snitch.” Alice whispered, watching the door to her room to make sure nobody came in to see who she was talking to. 

“Oh! Sure! I'm kinda glad you called when you did, Tom gave me the night off so I had nothin’ to do. Meet you there in an hour?” Alice looked over at her little Bendy clock, the time being 11:32 PM. 

“Yeah, that's fine. I'll see ya there.” The two said their goodbyes and hung up, and then Alice started getting ready for the long trip to the second floor.

Alice got to the temple at about 12:46 AM, and Allison was at the porch, waiting for her. She walked up, putting her pistol in her holster. “Sorry I'm late, Ink Demon problems. Y’know the deal.” Alice gave a sheepish smile, scratching the growth on the side of her face.

Allison smiled back, “It's fine.” she replied, turning to knock on the large door.

It took a few moments, but soon the door opened a crack. The outline of the preacher's Bendy mask was visible in the darkness. 

“Ah, of course. Alice Angel.” He spoke, sounding annoyed. “Did you bring another one of your little harlot lackies to disturb my temple? Or to raid my cabinet for my hard earned bacon so-”

“Sammy, uh, it's not like that. Not today, I promise. I just needed to hang out with my friend here.” Alice interrupted, embarrassed at the comments he made. Sammy paused, and opened the door a bit more. That's when he finally noticed Allison. 

“...oh. I see. My apologies.” Stepping aside, he let them in.

He led them through the temple, many statues of the smiling devil himself littered throughout the place. It gave Alice the creeps. Soon, the group stood in Sammy's bedroom, and he knelt to the floor, lifting a rug to reveal a trap door.

“Please, try to be quiet. I have a sermon in ten minutes.” The preacher had turned to look up at Alice. Even with the mask covering his inky features, the fallen angel could tell he was glaring at her.

“...right. Thanks, Sammy.” Alice said, another awkward smile on her face as he opened the trap door. With that, the two angels climbed down into the hidden room. Sammy closed the door, and the muffled sound of the rug going back over it was heard. Despite it being pitch black in the room now, Alice went over and flicked on the light switch (she knew the spot by heart, shocker).

The room was big enough to be a bedroom. On the left side of the room was a small circular table, with nothing but an ashtray in the center and two wooden chairs on either side. The two women sat down, and were silent for a few minutes. Alice broke the silence when she pulled out a box of matches and a cigarette.

“You don't mind, do ya?” She asked, not knowing if Allison wanted anyone smoking around her. Allison shook her head, giving Alice the go-ahead.

“So, uh,” Allison started, tapping her fingers on the table nervously. “How was work today?” Alice shook her head, drawing from her now lit cigarette and then exhaling.

“I got put on enforcer duty again. Stupid lost ones broke one of the conveyor belts.” She spat, annoyed. “It set us back by a week, and they're lucky I wasn't ordered to light em’ up right there. My damn throat hurts from all the yelling.”

“Hey, relax. I'm sure it was an accident.” Allison scooted her chair closer to Alice's, rubbing her shoulder. “Did anything good happen today? Was Boris there?”

“Boris took the day off, he was sick. Dotty and Janice started fighting during break again, which was funny. Surprisingly, it wasn't over me this time.” Alice laughed. “It took, like, eight other Alices to pull em’ apart.”

Allison shook her head, a soft smile on her face. The muffled sound of Sammy's microphone turning on above them was heard, and the preacher began saying his usual ‘He Will Set Us Free’ speech. The two angels started laughing. “Sammy's a nut, isn't he?” Alice said, finishing her cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray. Allison nodded in agreement.

“He does seem nice… More or less.”

The room was filled with awkward silence again. Alice stretched, and rubbed her eyes. The clock on the wall read 1:06 AM. “So… You seein’ anyone?” Alice asked awkwardly, looking away from the angel next to her. Allison's cheeks turned a light pink, and she looked at Alice. 

“Gee, Alice. That was a little forward.” The angel laughed nervously. 

“H-Hey, don't go jumpin’ to conclusions, toots! I was just askin'!”

Allison thought for a second, and then stood up, pulling Alice up with her. “I ain't dumb, Alice. I see the way you look at me when we hang out. And I'm not gonna lie; I like it.” She responded, putting a hand on Alice's chest and gently pushing her up against the wall. The fallen angel's face got red.

“A-Allison, what are you--”

That's when Allison began unbuttoning Alice's shirt. Alice watched, eye wide and lips pursed. The night was going in a completely different direction than she had intended. Allison started leaving gentle kisses in different spots on the fallen angel's neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Listen toots, in a completely different situation, this would be fine but I promised Sam-” A finger was pressed to Alice's lips suddenly.

“Shhhhh. He won't hear us, I promise. Now, relax.”

-

The two angels stood outside the temple. Alice was quite satisfied with the sudden turn of events, to say the least. She and Allison were about to kiss each other goodnight and head back home, when a loud whisper was heard behind a couple of barrels that sat on the porch.

“ALICE!!!”

Alice frowned, knowing exactly who it was. She had been caught. The couple turned their heads towards the wooden containers, where the tops of two Toon Alice's heads could be seen peeking out, their eyes squinted.

“If you two say a word to the Boss, I swear--” She began, when Dotty and Janice jumped out. Dotty pointed a finger at Alice and shook it.

“Whaddya think you're doin’ makin’ whoopee with a FREEDOM FIGHTER?! Are you trying to get killed?!” She cried.

Janice stood in front of Allison, rolling her sleeves up. “You little homewrecker!” She lunged, only to be grabbed by Alice. She kicked and flailed, yelling some very colorful words at Allison.

Allison held her hands up slightly, looking away. “U-Um... So uh, Dotty and Janice is it?” This caused the two toons’ expressions to change. Janice stopped struggling, turning to Alice and grabbing her cheeks. “Oh Alice, you talked about me~?”

“Not the way you're thinkin’, toots.” She set the toon down, and put her hands on her hips. “Now listen here, you twerps. You're gonna promise me that you're gonna keep your traps shut about me n’ Allison, capisce? If you don't, I'll have both of your hearts on a platter before the Boss can get anywhere near me.”

The twins crossed their arms, looking down at the ground. “Fiiiiine.” They groaned, in unison. Alice walked back up to Allison.

“I'll call you.” She said, with a smile.

Allison smiled back. “I'd like that. A lot.”


End file.
